And as the Fingers Curl,
by islashlove
Summary: In a tense stand-off, Jesse's life is in Steve's hands. The only trouble is, one slip and it could be Steve that could take Jesse's life instead.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder.**

**Warning: None**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Curl.**

**Story Notes: In a tense stand-off, Jesse's life is in Steve's hands. The only trouble is, one slip and it could be Steve that could take Jesse's life instead.**

**And as the Fingers Curl,**

**Chapter 1: A Life Hangs on the Line!**

Detective Steve Sloan was use to armed robberies. He was use to dealing with the type of people that commit them and he was use to what they would do to escape if caught. What he wasn't use to, and never will be, was when his best, best friend and business partner, Doctor Jesse Travis, was in harm's way. And right now, that is exactly where Jesse was.

The night had started out well and they had a great crowd through BBQ Bobs, the restaurant they were partners in, and after cleaning up they sat down to work out what new items they would put on the menu and which ones they would remove.

After a few hours they took a break and while Steve went into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee, Jesse made his way to the restroom. But it couldn't have been more than two minutes before Jesse was calling out for Steve.

Shaking his head, Steve wondered what Jesse had found in the restroom. Last time it was a dirty needle and since Jesse's voice was shaky, it must have been something really bad. But what he found was a lot worse.

There was Jesse, white as a sheet, and Steve couldn't blame him. Standing behind Jesse was a man dressed all in black including the balaclava he was using to cover his face. But it was what the masked man was holding in his gloved hand that worried Steve the most. It was a knife! A very distinctive knife with the white carved handle and the slightly curved blade that he'd been using in the kitchen only a few hours ago.

Steve quickly drew and aimed his gun at both the man and Jesse. He couldn't let him leave, especially with Jesse. Steve watched as sweat ran down Jesse's forehead, past his eye and down to his neck where the knife was touching Jesse's skin. It was here that Steve watched as the masked man's fingers curled tighter around the knife's handle. Following suit, Steve flexed his own finger and re-curled it around the trigger of his gun.

"Just give me the money and I'll be gone," the voice was harsh and demanding.

"No, I'm Detective Sloan, LAPD, put down the knife and let your hostage go." Steve watched as Jesse flinched when the man tightened his grip.

"You're kidding me right? You ain't got the guts to shoot me while I have the Doc. Now, give me the money and I mean all of it."

Steve could see the look in the man's eyes and it wasn't good. He needed to do something and something soon, but if he slipped, if he made a mistake, he could easily be the one to take Jesse's life. But if he didn't do something soon, Jesse is dead for sure.

Tightening his grip on his gun, Steve took careful aim. In a split second, it went from a tense stand-off to hell breaking loose.

Steve felt his finger pull the trigger and then he was hit with the sound of the gun going off. As the gun kicked back, he could see the smoke around the barrel of the gun and then the smell of gunpowder assaulted his nose. But Steve didn't have time to think about what was happening near him; the scream from Jesse brought his attention to the two men in front of him.

The bullet had struck the man holding Jesse and as he recoiled back from the impact, the masked man had drawn the sharp knife blade across Jesse's neck. As the man fell backwards, Jesse fell forward and even though Steve's instinct was to go to Jesse, he knew he had to detain the masked man first.

Once that was done, Steve turned to where Jesse had curled himself up into a ball. Grabbing his phone, Steve quickly moved next to Jesse.

"This is Detective Steve Sloan. I need a unit and an ambulance to the restaurant, BBQ Bob's, straight away."

Once Steve was sure that an ambulance was on the way, he put his phone away and put his hand onto Jesse's tightly curled up body.

"Jesse, please, answer me?"

"Steve," Jesse's voice was weak, but at least he had answered.

"Thank god, Jesse, you're alive. Just hang in there, buddy, help is on the way."

Jesse didn't answer Steve, but it wasn't too long before the ambulance arrived. As soon as Jesse was loaded into the ambulance, Steve rang Mark about what had happened.

"Dad," Steve was having trouble saying what he knew he needed to say.

"Steve, what's up?"

"It's Jesse, Dad. The ambulance is on its way with him, he's...he might have a slit throat."

"What, what happened, no Steve...save that and tell me later. Right now I need to get to the ER and meet the ambulance."

"Ok, Dad, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"He will be fine, Steve, bye!"

Steve hung up his phone and then turned to the officer waiting for him. Steve put his gun into the evidence bag and gave his statement. The whole time, his eyes never leaving the blood at the spot where Jesse had been lying. Once finished, he quickly made his way to the hospital.

When Steve arrived, his dad was waiting. Mark looked at him and the smile on his face told Steve that Jesse was ok.

"Dad, Jesse..."

"He's fine, Steve," Mark said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Just a small cut that needed a few stitches. He will need to rest for a few days, but other than that, Jesse will be back eating us out of house and home in no time."

"I'm so glad," Steve breathed as he let go all the worry.

"So, let's go and get some coffee and then you can tell me all about what happened.

And with that the father and son headed off towards the doctor's lounge.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
